


Leathers and Guyliner

by vix_spes



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Colin's boyfriend says the strangest things....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leathers and Guyliner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaosmaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosmaka/gifts).



> Based on a certain tweet of Bradley's....

“Owning your very own set of vampire teeth and satisfying your leather fetish? Is there something that you haven't told me Bradley?”

Bradley couldn't help but groan loudly, hiding his face in his arm, as Colin's laughter echoed tinnily from his laptop. "Shut up. This is why I don't do Twitter normally. Only I always end up stuck at airports doing these Q&A's to kill time and then I say stupid things."

"Oh I don't know. I quite liked that one about Arthur's return. That wasn't at an airport."

Bradley remembered that post. He'd been rather proud of that one and it had seemed to go down well with the fans. He was even more impressed (and a bit intrigued) that Colin had seen it.

"How did you see that? You're even worse at social media than I am!"

Colin, unsurprisingly, ignored the dig and just answered Bradley's question. "Eoin sent it to me."

"Of course he did, you're a technological disaster. The man lives on social media. Don't know how he does it with filming and the million and one projects he's always doing."

Colin didn't say anything, not refuting either statement, simply grinning at Bradley through the computer screen. Not that Bradley was any better. It had been five weeks since he had seen Colin in person - a flying visit the same weekend as the visit to the rugby world cup when he'd posted the photo Colin was talking about - and it had been almost two weeks since they'd managed even a Skype call. One of several downsides to both people in the relationship being actors. Both of them were on set at the moment, Colin in Somerset and Bristol while Bradley was in Prague and when you took Colin's night shoots into account not to mention the time difference and Bradley's own shooting schedule, trying to snatch bits of free time that coincided was a nightmare.

Even so, as much as Bradley wanted to just stare at his boyfriend (and he really did - he very much approved of the look Colin was sporting for his new series), time was against them and they still had things to discuss. Bradley was due in make-up in half an hour and he wasn't sure when they would get a chance to talk again.

"You still okay for Christmas? You wrap on the 20th don't you? Same as me."

"22nd actually. Alice has a few more things she wants to shoot but we shouldn't run over. Everyone wants to get home for Christmas. And yes, I'm still okay for Christmas. Looking forward to it."

"Good. Our dates haven't changed so I'll fly into London then go and see Mum for a bit then get back when you finish. What's it been like working with Alice again?"

"Good, I'm enjoying it. It's been a great project. Feels different to Merlin though. Not bad different, just different."

"How did your mum take the news that you were spending Christmas with me and not in Ireland?"

"Probably about as well as yours did."

Bradley grimaced at the sound of a knock on his trailer door. "Sounds as though I'm needed, I'm going to have to go. Speak soon?"

Colin nodded and gave a comedy waggle of his eyebrows. "Sure. Have fun with your vampire teeth."

"Piss off Morgan!"

"Oh I'm really feeling the love."

Bradley darted a quick glance at the trailer door as another - louder - knock sounded before turning his attention back to Colin. "Love you. Speak soon."

~*~

In the end, the trains were a complete disaster - inevitable really considering how close they were to Christmas but Bradley still managed to make it back to the flat before Colin. What was more impressive was that not only had he managed to deal with the train fuckery, he'd done it all whilst laden down like a pack-horse. His mum had packed him off with a veritable feast, a considerable amount of it specifically chosen so that Colin could eat it as well.

As Bradley wouldn't be there for Christmas itself, his mum had spent the last few days seemingly doing nothing but feeding him. Normally Bradley wouldn't be complaining but he couldn't help but hope that it hadn't affected his ability to get into Colin's surprise. Rummaging in his suitcase, he pulled out the item that he had smuggled off the set and disappeared into the bedroom.

He had just finished artfully draping himself over the sofa, hoping that he didn't look like a complete prat in the process, when Colin walked in the door. Bradley couldn't help but feel more than a little smug as Colin came to a complete halt, eyes zeroing in on Bradley's attire.

"Are those?"

"Yup." Bradley had no opportunity to say anything else before Colin pounced.

(~*~)

"So, I take it that you approve?"

Bradley felt that it was a fairly stupid question to ask considering how enthusiastically Colin had kissed him and the fact that his hands were still roaming unashamedly over Bradley's leather-clad arse but it never hurt to check.

"Very much so."

Colin's words were accompanied by an appreciative squeeze that had Bradley bucking his hips with a broken off moan. "Oh good. I'd hate to think I'd got in trouble with wardrobe for no good reason."

"You got into trouble with wardrobe?"

"Well, not really. It's just that I don't think they were expecting me to want them, especially when I couldn't give them a proper answer as to why I wanted them. I could hardly tell them that my boyfriend wanted to see me in them."

"This is true. Well, if it's any consolation, I promise to make it up to you for having got into trouble with wardrobe."

Bradley's cock twitched with interest at the promise in Colin's voice only to sigh in exasperation when Colin moved back as Bradley leaned in to kiss him.

"I've just got one question ... what happened to the guyliner? I was kind of hoping for the whole package..."

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/225880.html)


End file.
